


Juvénile

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Young Love, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: Yuri está acostumbrado a luchar por lo que quiere, el problema viene cuando no está muy seguro de qué es eso realmente.





	Juvénile

Yuri nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos —sólo _compañeros_ y _competencia_ — y, a decir verdad, ahora que Otabek está en su vida, _tampoco_ está seguro de tenerlos… porque está convencido de que lo que siente por él no es algo que deba sentirse por un «amigo».

Es algo cálido y alocado que le palpita en el pecho a un ritmo acelerado cada vez que están cerca y hace que sienta el estómago revuelto mientras se le ponen las mejillas rojas. Es como beber mucha cidra de manzana en Navidad o comer demasiado jarabe de chocolate sin pan…

Es gracioso, en realidad, que Yuri nunca temiera darles nombre y expresar sus sentimientos… hasta ahora.

Las últimas semanas, ha intentado observar a Yuuri y Victor para averiguar cómo hacen los «adultos» para lidiar con las emociones a las que nunca se animaron a llamar por un nombre específico, pero pronto se da cuenta de que son un árbol que no ofrece mucha sombra así que, rendido, decide lidiar con la situación por su cuenta.

Mientras están sentados en la baranda de la terraza del hotel en el que se hospedan a la espera de las próximas competencias, Yuri se acerca más de lo que es socialmente aceptable al rostro de Otabek, que lo contempla por el rabillo del ojo al mismo tiempo que aparenta no prestarle atención, y deja que su aliento roce la mejilla del otro. La noche es fresca y él tiene la cara parcialmente congelada, así que no le sorprende que la repentina caricia de calor haga que Otabek se estremezca sin que su estoicismo pueda hacer algo para ocultarlo. Yuri sonríe, complacido, cuando la cara de Otabek comienza a ponerse roja, pero sigue sin conseguir demasiado: ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni una expresión que lo anime o desaliente a continuar…

De pronto, Otabek ladea un poco el rostro y su mano se mueve sobre la baranda de piedra, donde él sólo está apoyado y donde Yuri se encuentra sentado. Su meñique toca el de Yuri, con la yema del dedo deslizándose a lo largo hasta alcanzar la uña y, entonces, se aleja y Yuri se pregunta si el gesto en realidad pasó o si su mente ansiosa lo imaginó para aliviar la ansiedad de no saber en qué clase de terreno se encuentran parados…

Siente cómo, gradualmente, la cara se le pone caliente y está seguro de que también cambió de color a uno más encendido y apremiado. Aunque Otabek ya no le presta atención y tiene los ojos fijos en el paisaje de luces nocturnas de la ciudad frente a ellos, una diminuta sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y Yuri maldice por lo bajo, porque reconoce este tipo de escenas en el modus operandi de Victor con Yuuri y… y… ¡oh, demonios, no va a ser el «Yuuri» de la relación!

Sujeta a Otabek por el cuello de la camisa y tira de él hasta que sus labios chocan en una especie de beso improvisado más doloroso de lo que planeó en el mini-segundo que la idea circuló por su cabeza. Es su primer beso y, la verdad, no quiere saber si es el primero, el segundo o el décimo en la vida de Otabek, que sólo lo observa cuando todo termina, con una extraña luz en la mirada que Yuri no consigue traducir.

Los segundos pasan y _nada_ más.

Cuando Otabek sonríe por fin y toma su mano para entrelazar los dedos de ambos, Yuri libera todo el aire que no era consciente de estar reteniendo en los pulmones y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se siente feliz por ser tan terco.

Cuando es hora de regresar a sus habitaciones de hotel para dormir y prepararse para el día que les espera en la pista de hielo, lo hacen sin soltarse las manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive.   
> Canal de YouTube: Prudence Hummel.   
> Gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
